The True Grifter
by VisibleThunder
Summary: Sophie is a grifter. She is considered to be one of the best in the world...but at what cost? She has a team now, but...she may still be lost, it seems. This is a narrative of Sophie Devereaux's doubts and thoughts. Hope you enjoy :) VT


_Here it is: Sophie's story. I apologize for the fact that it's a bit short and for the wait, I will not make any excuses for it, I was simply lazy, busy, having personal problems, and had to actually come up with a good idea for this. This one is more of a narrative, so if that's not to your liking, sorry. I simply wrote what I though represented Sophie and what her weakness/ insecurity would be. Once again, reviews, suggestions, and comments in general are very appreciated!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy. :)_

_VT_

* * *

_Katherine Clive_- Stole the Stanley Cup

_Jenny Walker_- Robbed the Russian Federation

_Charlotte Prentiss_-Duchess of Hanover

_Christy Connelly_- Stole the Second David from the Vatican

Susan Alcove

Amanda Grins

Chantal Bonique

….Sophie Devereaux: The grifter of the Leverage team.

So many aliases…Sophie could hardly remember most of them. Only what they had accomplished. Stealing. Grifting. Deceiving. Lying. You see, Sophie had made herself a title. She was now, after years of conns and false identities, considered one of the best grifters in the world.

…But at what cost?

She had adopted so many personalities…told so many lies, had so many false relationships, that Sophie could no longer tell you who she really was. She could tell her real name, yes, but what exactly was a name….to a grifter?

Nothing.

She had accomplished many things, things she was proud of, things she loved to boast about and tell stories of. Yet…who exactly _was_ Sophie Devereaux?

She didn't know.

But yet, Sophie had found a team. And she had become a true part of that team. She now helped people, saved lives, even. She had become a part of a dysfunctional, weird, but loving family. These people, Eliot, Hardison, Parker…Nate. She would give her life for them, she would protect them….because Sophie loved them. That, she _was_ sure of.

With Eliot, she was a friend. An equal with whom they could share feeling, concerns, teasing, and laughs. Sometimes, she was even a mother-figure. She trusted Eliot with her life, and she couldn't be happier to have him as their hitter.

With Parker, she was a sister. Someone who could teach, help, give advice, and share secrets. Parker may have been a bit…different sometimes, but Sophie still respected her skills and loved her personality nonetheless. They were lucky to have her as their thief.

With Hardison, she was a friend. They held respect for one another, and would often share many meaningful and understanding looks. She was routinely amazed at his hacking skills, and he was often impressed with her grifting talents. While to Sophie, Hardison _was_ quite the geek, she was still glad he was their team's hacker.

With Nate….Oh, with Nate. That was where things got a bit too complicated, even for Sophie. He was an amazing conn artist, that, she couldn't deny. He had his demons, his flaws, but he was still a sweet and caring man. She loved him…she didn't deny that fact, either. She simply couldn't understand why he loved her. She was a liar. A thief and he didn't even know her true name, for God's sake!

Yet somehow…Nate loved her back. Nathan Ford. How she managed to attract the Nathan Ford, Sophie will never know….But she was definitely glad she did.

While to most, Sophie appeared to keep Nate in line, in reality, it was also the other way around. Nate was the man that always told Sophie without words who she really was. The question that she could never answer, Nate answered without even realizing it. For when Sophie was with Nate, she felt…more herself. It didn't matter what her current name was, what their situation was, or even how drunk he was. Nate could always manage to show Sophie that maybe- just maybe, Sophie Devereaux didn't have to be another alias. Maybe…Sophie could stop worrying so much about her lost self. Because Nate showed and proved to her things that were true about her; no matter what she thought or pretended. She _did_ like flowers, lilies, to be precise. Nate covering her apartment with them when he was in a romantic mood had proved that to her. And she _did_ like going out for a fancy dinner. She _did_ like to go for cheesy, cliché walks on the beach….

Maybe…she thought. Maybe I can be happy being Sophie; being a part of this team-this family.

Perhaps Sophie Devereaux didn't have to be an alias, anymore.

_VT_


End file.
